Don't Leave Me Alone
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Frontier-verse. Evil and darkness weren't the same,he believed. And it was up to him to protect his broken brother from that cliched concept of corrupted darkness. Can he prevent the other's forgotten nightmare from repeating itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

Hey everyone ^.^…

Nice to see you again

I don't know why I wrote this but it is really bugging me since the first time I saw the twins' awkward meeting

This fiction is somehow answering that stupid question I always have while watching digimon frontier "What if Kouji rescued Kouichi without Takuya's help and What if Kouichi was really broken after everything what if there was a dark,evil force stronger than Cherubimon and was hidden in the dark till its time came?

The story's plot line is after purifying Kouichi. It is gonna be similar somehow to the original time line but with slight difference however the time line will kinda change completely in coming chapters.

BTW:It is Kouji's P.O.V for now but I will move to others' P.O.V depending on the events.

Oh well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I love them ^. ^"**

* * *

><p>It is over!<p>

I desperately tried to convince myself with these three words which you would hear or even see after a random game . It wasn't a game, though,for I know very well that it is only the beginning.

Two meters away, he sat there trembling and maybe crying. I did not know what to do or how to react .Obeviously,I am not the most social person around,actually,it is Takuya and the other's game not mine.

_Heck! Where are they when I need them ?_

Taking a long,heavy breath,I decided to say something ,anything at all to the broken child in front of me ,to my long-lost twin .The only problem is I don't know what to say exactly. Each word has weighs now and I really don't want to make thing worse.

My twin,Kouichi,wrapped his arms aroung his body shivering as if he was frozen.I could feel that chill sneaking to my body but I know that this cold couldn't be compared to his.

My heart ached when I realized that he started to look at me fearfully giving me a chance to look at him or rather to examine him.

He was simply my opposite ,polar, despite being twins I could see the differences between us .He is pale,tired,cold ,sick and drown in is everything I don't need or didn't want to have.

Tears ,which I would never allow myself to shed ,were tip-toeing on his flushed cheeks _from crying maybe_ towards his trembled lips.

Our eyes met for a second but it was enough for him to lower his head and cry harder in guilt …or even hatred and more than enough for me to look away.

_Those idiots!_

I didn't need him to tell me anything for Ophanimon told me or more accurately showed me .His grandmother's death and last wish, My mom's pain ,him chasing me and finally his fall down the stairs _ into darkness.

"W…what will you d…do with with me?" he sobbed stuttering , trembling and in a way… begging for what I didn't know then.

_What does he mean?_ I though in confusion .

Actualy , I don't know.I wanted to discuss this situation with my friends .

_"Yes, me the calm cool Kouji dose not know what to do in a personal issue and waits his so-called friends to help him dealing with his twin!_" I mentally screamed sarcastically.

Hesitantly .I took a few unconfident steps toward him wishing that at least I would decrease the physical distance between us.

"N…No"

Kouichi screamed tearfully hugging himself tighter

"Do n…not co… come any any clo…closer"he begged

My heart clenched and I stood frozen looking at him in disbelieve .

"Why?"

The first word I uttered since purifying him

"You will hurt…hurt m..me!"

I blinked not being able to interpret his words as my mind refused to understand.

He explained without even looking at me in eye

"li… like them …all of them…hurt me…used me…even kaa_san Wh…What make…you…dif..different? . onegai I couldn't take …it anymore… "

I saw him holding his head in his hands and breathing painfully as if he is remembering what "them " caused him.

I know that he is suffering. My dad left him behind killing him by denying his existence .His grandmother destroyed his blessed illusion not even considering the pain he will go through. Even mom was sad despite his presence and wanted to see me giving him unconsciously the feeling that he isn't important or wanted as me. She caused him pain by being sad and sick around him as if he was the one to be blamed. That's why he wanted me to go home just to make her happy because he simply couldn't .

I don't know how but I could feel his pain

Even here, In completely different world Cherubimon took advantage of him and Duskmon used his body to destroy the Digital World.

_"What about me?I caused him enough pain by my mere existence"._

_"Would I hurt him even more than them"_

Would I force him to tell us everything about cherubimon or to lead us to him despite his fear from that monster.

I bit my lip anxiously .He is right .Even if I sent him home,it would be like killing what was left from his soul.

I would end up hurting him

A faint whisper escaped my lips unintentionally

"Nii-san "

The shocked look on his face matches my wide open eyes after simply realizing what I had said. Nevertheless, it feels right and comfortable unlike what awkward I though it would seem.

Seconds later, few yards were the physical distance between us.I breathed heavily and put the best smile I have to comfort him . I kneeled in front of him so I could capture his eyes with mine .For unknown reason ,I wanted to comforthim .He shievered but didn't try to do anything except looking at me with silent tears on his flushed cheeks.

"let's get out of here," I told him calmly offering my hand for him to take .

He looked at me and blinked asking like a lost child,

"W…why?"

"We shouldn't stay here .It is dangerous "I answered quietly.

He whispered faintly,

"You …don't have…have to t…take me."

"Huh"

He looked at the ground

"I am …useless… you couldn't even use me …you will hurt…hurt me .Just go .See mom... please go…I know ... nothing...if… if they came I won't be…"he swallowed a sob "his… his slave again"

He couldn't even think coherently and just said what came to his mind .The only thing I understood very well that he is… afraid of me.

I gritted my teeth

_"Am I that heartless and terrible monster to prefer being killed by cheburimon rather than coming with me"_

I wanted to shout at him but I couldn' has enough already,no need to be mad at him .He is just well…confused.

Without a second thought ,I grabbed one of his hands gently pulling him up. He tried to resist but was too weak to do so .I could feel that something was wrong ,though. His hand was warmer than normal. His heavy ,tired breaths ,his flushed cheeks,his abnormal worm hands_they all make sense now .I slapped myself mentally for being blind.

_"I should have understood!"_

I released his hand and put my hands on his shoulders shaking him worriedly,

"You are sick, don't you? "I hissed in frustration.

He shook his head weakly avoiding any eye contact which only frustrateed me more ,

"Why?"

"I don't deserve…this …look… I am fine"He murmured

_"That look! My concerned and worried look. But why? I am the one who don't deserve him…he deserves a better brother than me"_

I stepped back ,shocked, I don't know what to do. He was in pain and I was frozen.

_"Yes. let us get… get out of here. Find them. They would help while I couldn't!  
><em>

His breaths became faster and harder as he fought with every breath. He kneeled in front of me and let a few painful gasps while hugging his body and shivering.

_"I should do something_ ._ Calm down, Kouji_! "

I took off my jacket and put it around his shoulders and assured him as his gasps became quieter

"It is O.K .Trust me ,please. I won't …won't hurt you. I promise"I amost begged but it doesn't matters .What matteres me now is _him_ …I really don't know from where I got this desire to tack care of him and to protect him but this feeling comforted me a little bit.

He hesitated but nodded and gave up giving me a tired ,shy smile .However ,I didn't know that his trust then meant his really giving up everything .He went limp as he lost conciosness.

I pulled him to my chest preventing him from hitting the ground and letting a sigh of relief which later turned into a frown after feeling how bad his condition is.I hugged him gently not wanting to disturb him .I blushed faintly,it is the first time I hug someone .That one happenes to be my twin_not bad,I guess.

I put him on my back quickly and started walking as fast was very fragile and thin which makes my mission easier.

_"Trailemon !I could hear its it be them"_

The sound became louder but at that moment nothing was louder than Kouichi's hot breathes on my neck .

"Oi!Kouji !"Takaya's cheerful voice reached me as I am now able to see the train and them waving to me .

"Kouji-kun! We were worried .You shouldn't do tha-"Izumi said in half concerned, half angry voice but seeing a child on my back shut her ,for her shook was greater than concern or anger

"Kouji-nii who is he?" Tomoki concluded their thoughts in his innocent question.

No matter how simple his question was,I couldn't answer.I don't know what to say .They felt my anxious when I looked at the ground refusing to even look at them and hold their tongues.

An awkward silence controlled every thing except Kouichi's moans .

Out of sudden,I discovered that my friends have such common sense ,for Takaya helped me in carrying my twin to the train and the others followed us silently inside.

We laid him on one of the benches beside me and Izumi got a wet cloth from one of the train cars and put it on his forhead .She looked at me and something in my face made her to step back handing me another wet cloth.

"Try to caress his arms and chest with it .It will help him," she whispered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

I did what she told without uttering a word. Nothing was said and I covered his chest with my jacket –I don't have the strength to put his clothes on him right now .I was too occupied by my own thoughts till Takaya woke me by his sound

"Kouji,"he said as all the patience he has left him allowing his curiousity to take the best of him.

"Yes,"

Silent.

I sighed and looked at the sick child beside me.

"My twin, Kouichi"

I swear my cold voice terrified them that they regretted even being curious and in that situation they were occupied by trying to make sense out of what I said however I didn't give them a chance

"I didn't know about his existence. Our parents divorced when we were young and each one took one of us not telling the child with him about the other half of his grandmother told him the truth and he tried to talk to me but couldn't"

I took a breath and continued with the more problematic part keeping my calm voice as if I was talking casually,

"He fall on Shibuya Station while chasing me .Somehow, he found himself in the Digital World"

They gasped.

_"Wait till you know who he was a few hours ago"_

"Cherubimon found him and gave him the corrupted spirit of darkness"I looked at Kouichi whose breathes became crazily auiduble .

"In other words, he was Duskmon"I sneered spitting that awful name and ending the story.

No one uttered a word except Neemon who said something stupid as usaual and bokomon hit him angrily.

I could listen to their whispers but didn't care to hear them.

"It is scary!"Tomoki said in verge of tears looking at my brother as if he is going to wake up and attack him

"so …so Duskmon is Kouji's brother. Man,I can't believe"Junpei mumbled in confusion.

"He was Junpie …I mean Kouji- kun purified him so he isn't evil … I mean he is Kouji kun's brother…so he isn't…I am so confused," Izumi repliedin worry and tried to understand but couldn't.

"I remember seeing him at the station but I forgot that ,How can I be such an idiot!"muttered Takaya to him self while punching his head with his head.

"He is in is suffering,"patamon whimpered.

His innocent words made them to look to my twin who was struggling to breath

We should find help,his condition became worse"

"What can we do? We are in the continent of darkness .How can we possibly find a doctor let alone a doctor who can treat human and besides we don't know what's matter with him",Junpie stated

I don't need their brilliant advice or their stupid interpretation. I had enough.I don't even want friends any more. I don't need a brother.

Shouldn't I took benefits from Kouichi's experience . He cared about his family and he is suffeing now because of them, because of me. I was right when I detached myself from social life. I do not need it .And now I don't need them or him.

N…No!

A gasp , a muffled sob then a loud scream.

Kouichi,my own twin, hysterically pleaded raising his arm as if he is tring to reach someone.

"Do not …go …Kaa-san ,Otou-san,Obba-chan .Come back ,Kou Kouji!"

"Onegai,Don't leave me alone…not again …it hurts" another cry

My heart screamed in agony.I couldn't see him like this .This was because of his family,because he trusted them .

_No one deserves your trust or sacrifice ,Kouichi.I am the cause of your pain and all what can I do is just watching you helplessly " _

"No… stay away…please,don't hurt me…please…Kouji help me Ko…kouji!"He wept ewakly till his body gave up and slumped again in a restless sleep gaining nothing but sympathetic looks from _my_ friends.

"What was that?"Is he speaking in his sleep"Junpie asked blinking

"If mama or papa left me alone,I would be really sad."Tomoki fought his tears back.

_I was done!_

The train stopped suddenly causing takuya who was standing to jerk on the opposite bench

Hey!What's wrong with that train"

"He is hungry,I guess"

I pitied him . He is alone,sad,sick and broken but they didn't care .They hurt him,used him then throw him away.I wonder which would I do to him:huet or use or maybe both.I wonder if he would live to see what I could do to him !

I couldn't bear their pity or sympathy or even their looks between me and him .Wthout thinking,I found myself running outside the train not caring about their call after me or even kouichi's pleads in his asleep which begged me not to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>Yay! Yukata !<p>

I did it...finally

So what do you think?Let me know!

Creepy ?

Onegai,read and review and while doing both enjoy!

Arigato ^^"

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Kaa-san:mother

Nii-san:Older brother

Otou-san:father

Obba-chan:grandma

Onegai:please

Oi:Hey!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

Hello every one. I am sorry for the very late update but I have changed to original plot I had in my mind so the story will be longer than five chapters. I guess we can consider it as Frontier-verse. I have also changed the summary as I know now where the events are heading. The story will vary between Kouji's point of view and a normal P.O.V depending on the events .For now it is in Kouji's P.O.V.

Arigato for _Immortal Fallen Radiance_ and_ nena-san_ for their encouraging reviews!

Thanks you readers ^.^"

Enjoy and tell me what you think…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I write…**

* * *

><p>'Kouji, wait!'<p>

I didn't know where I was going to. I wanted to run as far as I can, Ignoring Takuya's calls behind me. I didn't care just like how I didn't care about anything back in our world. I would ignore others and keep them out of my personal life no matter what they did to be closer to me ; like my step-mom. 'Kaa-san was dead. They wanted me to believe that and I did. I even started to accept my step-mom as it wasn't her fault but now I don't know what to do anymore.

I didn't want to be near him because it would hurt to lose him eventually. He doesn't need a weak, heartless brother like me. Weak was the word that can describe my condition now. If I weren't I would stay and face my problems not to run away from them as if that was my only available choice.

'Kouji!'

Takuya's shout was nearer than I thought. It is none of his business what I want to do or where to go.

'Kouji! You are coward!'

I stopped in my track. Well, I am more than good in ignoring people but that didn't mean I would ignore what he said. It is pretty hard to avoid such a hot-headed person like Takuya and the fact that he called me coward didn't help my strategy to ignore him, so I let go of my pressed anger…on him.

'What do you know anyway? The only thing you can do is fighting hopelessly 'I muttered darkly, not even facing him.

'At…At least I do fight,'he said panting hard as his voice came kinda broken because of the run and he was calling himself a soccer player. What a shame!

I intended to go,to continue running but he grabbed my hand as he regained his energy.I yanked it angrily and growled,'Leave me alone. I don't need anyone'

'Kouji,please listen,'

'Shut up!I don't want to hear anything. You know nothing!'I exploded,looking at him. He has a normal family, good friends and a stable life. He would never be able to understand.

'I know what I need to know and I think it is enough to bring you back to your senses ,Kouji,'he replied calmly,unlike his normal behaviour.I can feel his worry and care and that calmed me a little bit. It was useless to unleash my anger on him.

_He was trying to help._

'And I know that running away and leaving him will help neither of you.'Takuya continued,looking at my eyes in determination.

'You don't understand,'I hissed in frustration as his eyes became softer.

'What I understand is that Kouji isn't the one who would run away from a battle. We have a fight to win.'

That was it. He was worried about the battle with Cherubimon. Of course why would he be concerned about my personal problems? In his opinion, the digital world needed us and our own problems shouldn't interfere in our mission. Heck,I was the one that always think like this. That is why I stayed here to forget my problems and to solve a much bigger problem. A mission that is much easier than dealing with my family .

_How could he even think that I was running away from a battle. I was running from my own…_

'Your brother,'he said suddenly as my eyes widen in surprise but how did he know?My surprised look startled him as he stepped back and blinked rather stupidly like the normal Takuya I know.

'W…What?Why are you looking at me like this. I wanted to stay that your brother needs you and you shouldn't leave him,'he bumbled quickly. Well, I was thinking too much.

'Kouji…'he came neared to me and put his hand on my shoulder,smiling brightly.

I didn't know if I should be angry or relived at his smile but it made me nervous. Hot-heads are more sensitive than others and rather ridiculous so why was he smiling like this as if everything was okay.

'You know I ran once from home after a fight with my mom because of my little brother. She wanted me to be gentle to him and to act like the elder brother but I was stubborn and I didn't accept that. My brother came after me a while later with an umbrella as it rained hard. We played together that night and everything became okay.' he said looking at the sky as if he was remembering.

What was he aiming at? Did he mean that it is normal for brothers to fight but we didn't fight we wanted to _kill_ each other and I was here now because I couldn't help him.

I stared at him angrily and he became serious again and said ,'Kouji would never ran away from a fight even if it was hopeless. If you were the one to run even with a good reason like a stupid plan, I wouldn't be alive now,'he said rather sadly.

I know what was he referring to and it made me anxious. The fight in which Duskmon aimed to kill him and I took the attack for him. I didn't want to remember it, for that was another reminder of what my brother did _forcefully_ to them and in a way to me.

'This is a battle too. You won't run away from it.'

'I…I hurt him,'

'Yes you did by running away like this. He trusts you and I doubt he would allow anyone to come near him ,'

He was right. Kouichi was afraid to stay even with me because he was shameful; at least he had a reason to fight me. But I don't think he would easily forgive himself for fighting the others and being alone with them now would make things worse.

'But I can't help him. He is sick and I don't want to be close to him.' I looked at my feet and hesitated to continue but Takuya was my friend and he deserved to know. 'And I m scared…scared to lose him,'

Takuya's eyes widen and he looked at me unbelievably as if I was kidding or something but the tension of the situation made him believe what I said. I added with a sigh,'If I cared about him and something happened to him, I wouldn't be able to bear losing him .'

'Kouji,'

'I know it is ridiculous but I don't want to lose anyone, not before apologizing to him. I want to take him home and to give him a normal life once we are back…I don't want to…to,'

I felt my tears, threatening to embarrass me ,but I didn't allow them to fall. I should be strong. I closed my eyes tightly, clenching my fist as Takuya's sound interrupted my thoughts,

'Let's go back then.'

I reopened my eyes to see him smiling widely to me. He grabbed my hand firmly.

'You will be there for him. He is just sick and with little care, he will be fine.'

'But,'

'No buts or I am dragging you to him. We will kick Cherubimon butt and go back to our world. You will start a different life and help him to build a better one. '

A stretched silence overcame the tension in the space between us as I sighed and sharpened my look toward him, alarming him.

'Takuya, you know!' I said seriously, as he looked at me stupidity and asked, 'N…Nani?'

'You are idiot,' I smirked at him.

'Yep. Idiot that brings idiots to their senses, ne?'

I sighed in defeat and smiled, 'You can say so.'

_He is right. I will do my best to help him. My Nii-san needs me and I will be there for him._

'Kouji,Takaya!'a tired, small voice reached us. We looked at the sourse of the voice to find a small orange, flying digimon who was hardly able to fly towards us. It was an open, empty place but once I looked around I realized how far we were from the trailmon.

'Patmon!'Takuya gasped and caught the digimon's tired form.

'Patmon, what happened?' I asked in slight panic .Something happened and it wasn't good at all.

He opened his blue eyes tiredly and I noticed how bruised his wings were.

'He…He is here,' he whimpered and buried himself in Takuya's arms.

'What do you mean?' asked Takuya nervously.

'He…he wanted him…'he trembled fearfully and my heart tightened in fear. It couldn't be…

'He wanted Kouichi to…to take him to…to... ,'he cried bitterly but didn't complete.

I was numb. I didn't hear anything from Takuya's angry curses as he gritted his teeth furiously. My mind started spinning as I lost concentration. That couldn't happen.

'The others are fighting…him but he is too…strong…please help ,'Patamon closed his eyes in surrender.

'Patmon!' we screamed,concerned. Takuya touched him in worry then sighed in relief 'I guess he is only sleeping.'.

He looked at me and nooded, grabbing his D-scanner and evolving to Agnimon.

'We should !'

He didn't need to tell me as I snatched my D-scanner and evolved to Beowulfmon. _Nii-san! I won't let your nightmare happen again. Ever._ _Just Hold on a little longer_. _I won't lose you no matter what._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

Well,I hope you enjoyed the read and review.I didn't clarify who is _he_ and to whom exactly Patmon was refering for a reason*evil grin*

Please tell me what you think ^^"

About my other updates,I hope I will be able to update faster and to put the first chapter from a new kinda normal AU story about the twins(real normal life instead of the sorta supernatural AU's I write).

Arigato^^"


End file.
